Far Away
by Kataang's-Loyal-Devoted-Slave
Summary: Kairi is on the beach listening to the radio when someone sings along...


_Howdeedoo everybody! Im bored as hell with all the school and stuff going on so I decided to write a short little onshot thingymabob. This is cute songfic with the song ,"Far Away" by Nickleback on it. The song is slightly revised so...yeah. Please enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: No I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any other respective titles in this story. I also do not own any of Nickleback's Songs or anything like that. All I own is me..._

_By the way, _"talking" _thinking **music**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o Far Away o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Her hair struck her face softly as it whipped in the wind, silkey strands somtimes straying into her eyes or mouth. She subconsiously brought her hand up to her face, shooing the pesky peices of hair away. Her mind was not on the cool sea breeze, nor the beautiful scenery around her, with it's tall, strong palm trees and thier swaying leaves. No...her thought focused on one thing, and one thing only...Him. Why wasn't he here with her? Did he not care anymore? Did he...Forget her? _No. Not possible...is it? _The doubts in her head churned and spun just as her hair, and made it difficult to grasp one for a long period of time. The small, portable radio at her side was lying forgotten, the music blotted out by emotions. Kairi didn't know she was crying. It was a natural part of her day now, almost as ordinary as taking in a breath or blinking. You never notice those things, just as she didn't notice the salty tears leaking down her face, then becoming swept up in the wind. Her usually bright, twinkling lavender eyes were downcast and unreadable. They did always say eyes were the window to the soul, and her soul was now empty and bleak. The wind whipped her clothing, and goosebumps began to bud on her pale skin. The once tan and appealing girl spent all of the glorious summer days inside her house, staring at his picture. _He couldn't have forgotten me, could he? We used to be so close...now...where is he? Off in another world I expect, fighting darkness with light. But now that he is gone, so is my light._ Kairi sighed, and snapped out of her thought when a fimiliar song came on her portable radio. A song that she loved, yet hated for being so damn accurate to her feelings. She listened, now becoming aware of the tears running silently down her cheeks.

_**This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know**_

That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore  


The wind picked up suddenly and stirred the sand around her, her cheeks cold now from the cool tears that were shed. She shook her head as more salty drops began to cascade from her eyes, the feeling of utter loneliness engulfing her spirit, as well as her body. _...Sora..._she whispered, and allowed the music to enter her soul.

**_  
On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know_**

That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

Kairi sang along with the music now, helpless sobs escaping now and then, wanting...no..._needing_ his presence beside her. She needed him to live...to love...to hold her in his arms one last time.

_**  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know  
**_

She continued singing, hoping the words would ease her pain. She wrapped her arms around herself and shook with harsh sobs. Suddenly, a voice that neither belonged to her nor Chad Kroeger (who rocks by the way :D) was heard through the wind...a deep, sensual voice..._his_ voice.

_**I wanted  
I wanted you to stay...  
**_

Kairi sat up, tears still falling from her eyes, and glanced around. _Is this just another vision? Like when I was in his heart? Am I losing it?_ When she saw nothing, she figured that her desperation for hearing or seeing him had taken over her mind and tricked her ears. She turned her back to the narrow stretch of beach now and looked out to sea, the strong sence of hope now receading into a deeper feeling of depression. Then, as if to hurt her even more, the voice, now sounding closer, began to sing again.

**_'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say...  
_**"Stop!" she screamed, and tugged at her hair," Stop singing damn it! Stop making me hurt! Stop reminding me he isn't here!" Kairi's cries echoed along the beach, her emotions controlling her. As sobs wracked her body, the voice just drew nearer and nearer until ultimently, a hand rested on her shoulder. Kairi's lavender eyes widened as she spun around, facing the source of the touch. A pair of bright azure eyes gazed back into hers, though her vision was a bit clouded through tears, she knew exactly whose eyes they were.

"S-...S-ora..." Kairi whispered, thousands of emotions flooding her brain at once. She was too stunned to move...to breathe. Sora took this opportunity to talk for her, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Kairi...I want you to know that..." he began to sing along with the song again, and Kairi could swear she saw a small tear trickle down his cheek.

_**That I love you..**_

_**I have loved you all along  
And please forgive me...  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go...**_

The song on the radio ended, and Sora switched it off, the song "Buttons" by the Pussycat Dolls not a good song for the mood they were in. Kairi was unable to do anything but stare at him. _Is that really him? Can it be? He loves me? Is that possible? How is he here? Why..._ millions of questions bombarded her mind, but they were all answered with a simple gesture on Sora's part. When his lips met hers, all her fears, tears, and thoughts were blown away, replaced with the unrelentless need to tell him how she felt, let him know she cared. As thier kiss ended, it took a few minutes for Kairi to open her eyes, for she was afriad it might still be a dream of some kind...or a vision. Her love outweighed her fear in the end, and she managed to crack an eyelid. there he was, smiling gaily as if it was any other ordinary day, and they had just shared a joke. Kairi drew in a breath, and suddenly words were pouring from her mouth, and she was unable to cease thier flow.

"...You should have come back sooner. Where were you? How are you? What happened to you? How are you back? How did you know that song? I love you..." she finally was able to stop her endless rambling with those three words..._I love you..._ Sora smiled widely at her, and slipped his hand into hers, his other hand cupping her cheek softly.

"I'll never leave you again Kairi. I swear. I love you too." he whispered, then placed his lips on hers once again. Years of yearning and anticipation were released through that kiss, as well as a few tears of joy from both sides. As the kiss ended, and thier hearts settled back to thier original beating patterns, the pair lay back on the cool sand as the sun began to sink under the sea, the vibrant colors of the sky now alighting in thier souls. Sora leaned over to her, kissing her lightly on the cheek, and for the first time in nearly a year, Kairi's eyes sparkled.

_The End_

o-o-o-o-o-o

_Well, I hope you liked it! I sure as hell did! Yes, one verse of the song is slightly revised, but I had to to make it fit. Lemme know what you thought of it! -Tina PLEASE R&R! NO FLAMES!_

**_  
_**


End file.
